The New Adventures of Freddy Fazbear and Friends
The New Adventures of Freddy Fazbear and Friends (a.k.a Five Nights at Freddy's: The New Adventures of Freddy Fazbear and Friends) It is an American animated TV Series, based in the 1987 Disney film Five Nights at Freddy's. It is created by Mark. S. Bernthal and directed by Chris Bartleman, Joe Horne, Kenny Thompkins, Rob LaDuca and Jeff DeGrandis. The series began broadcasting on November 5, 1993 and ended on November 9, 1996. This series has 4 seasons with 137 episodes in total and is distributed on television on Disney Channel and Disney Toon. Cast Main Characters * [[Freddy Fazbear|'Freddy Fazbear']] (voiced by John Goodman) - is a brownish brown bear wearing a black hat and bow and also has a microphone in his left hand, Being the mascot of Freddy's, Freddy is the leader of his gang, who accompany him in his fun magical adventures, it is also very fun. * Bonnie the Bunny (voiced by Don Rickles) - He is the guitarist of the band of Fazbear Crew. It is a purple rabbit and has a red bow on its neck. It is the funniest of all animatronics, since he likes to tell jokes and play music for children. He is also very scared. * Chica the chicken (voiced by Rita Rudner) - She is the cook at the pizzeria and distributes pancakes to the children. She is a chicken with a white bib that says "Let's Eat", she is a very good cook and she prepares pizza for her dearest friends, she is the only one that can calm Foxy unlike the others, being her best friend. * Foxy the Pirate Fox (voiced by Jim Cummings) - He is a lonely and growling red-furred fox with pirate features. He lives in a nearby setting apart from the others called "Pirate Cove" and does not like to be disturbed. He also accompanies Freddy, Bonnie and Chica in their adventures. He likes pizza. Secundary Characters * Katherine "Katty" Smith (voiced by Tara Strong) - She is an 8 year old girl who accompanies Freddy and his friends in their adventures. She is the daughter of Mike Smith and Martha Smith and niece of her uncle, Walther Hoston. * Walther Hoston (voiced by Gary Oldman) - is Katty's uncle. * Mike Smith (voiced by Bob Newhart) - He is a man who works at Freddy's as a security guard and is the best friend of the animatronics, just like in the movie. He is Katty's father and is the husband of Martha Smith. * Martha Smith (voiced by Kath Soucie) - She is the wife of Mike Smith and mother of Katty, his daughter. She is a woman with a good heart who loves her daughter and loves her husband, even though he goes to work. She is very calm. * Mangle (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - It is a white-skinned animatronic and has a red bow on it and is totally destroyed. She also accompanies Freddy and her friends in their adventures, she is madly in love with Foxy. * Rosana Hoston '(voiced by Tress MacNeille) is Katty's aunt. She is a pompous woman who cares only for her work, since Mike Smith sends her to take care of Katty, however, she is very cruel and of bad heart, since she does not want Katty to go out with Freddy and her friends. In the end, she is fired from her job for the mistreatment she did to her granddaughter, then rejected by Mike and his wife (including her husband, Walther) and finally frightened by the animatronics as punishment for the mistreatment to Katty. * [[Golden Freddy|'Golden Freddy]] (voiced by Tony Jay) - is a bear that looks a lot like Freddy, but has a dark blue hat and bow. He returns as a villain and later as an anti-hero, having the same role as the original movie, but with the purpose of protecting those who have good hearts, even Katty has a little fear. * Marty Woods the Plumber (voiced by Tom Hanks) - A plumber who fixes the pipes of the houses. It looks like Mario Bros., character of the popular Nintendo video game of the same name. * Mr. Whitmore (voiced by Corey Burton) - He is the neighbor of the Smith family. He is a man of good heart who loves Katty very much and is also a little afraid. * Martin Lockwood (voiced by Tara Strong) - is a 9-year-old boy, who is Katty's best friend and is often bothered by Carl. He is a boy wearing a red shirt, blue long pants and wearing a green cap on his head. *'Rocky' the dog (voiced by Frank Welker) - he is Katty's pet dog. He is a German shepherd with brown fur and a red collar. He is very playful and very affectionate, he even became friends with the animatronics. *'Carl Konston' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - He is a 10 year old boy. It is a bullie from the school of Katy, his is their only goal is to bother Katty and his fellow students, even the other children fear him, but in the end, the animatronics scare him. It only appears in the episode "The School Bully" having a role similar to Sid of Toy Story. *'Killer' (voiced by Frank Welker) - is Carl's pet dog. He is a very robust Bulldog and has a black collar with spikes and his mouth is full of sharp teeth. It's Karl's dog, since he helps Carl to bother the other childs, even Katty is afraid of him. At the end, the Dog is scared by Foxy. His role is very similar to Scud in Toy Story and he only appears in the episode "The Dog". *'Elena Taylor' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - She is a 9-year-old girl who rivals Katty. He always tries to humiliate Katty in front of everyone, which animatronics do not like that. In the end, she loses in a music competition. *'Veronica' (voiced by Pamela Adlon) - is a 12 years old teenager girl, who is Katty's friend. *'Poppie' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - A small wolf cub that separates from his family and finds Bonnie, who helps him find his pack. In the end, he manages to find his family and thanks Bonnie for his help. *'The Old Red Fox' (voiced by Jeremy Irons) - He was a legendary pirate fox who embarked on several adventures with his crew. Often, Foxy is fascinated by these legendary stories about this mystical fox. *'Arnold' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - is a 9th years old boy, who also is Katty's best friend, but in the season 2, he falls in love with Katty. *'Robin the Cat' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - A stray cat that steals in people's homes for their own food. In the end he redeems himself and returns all the food to the people who robbed him and decides to become Veronica's pet. *'Edgar Fazbear' (voiced by Tom Hulce) - A large American black bear that is Freddy Fazbear's cousin. *'Alex and Tom' (voiced by David L. Lander and Michael Mckean) - They are Two bandits who gets into the houses of the neighbors to steal. Alex is the thinnest, while Tom is the duo's fattest. He and his partner aim to steal at Katty's house and they are always trying to capture Katty, but they are chased away by the animatronics (including Mangle) and then captured by the police. Later in later episodes, they left their criminal times and became pastry chefs in Alex and Tom's Bakery. *'Officer George '(voiced by Brian Cummings) - is a cop who helps Katty and her friends in the capture of Alex and Tom. *'Max and Lucky' (voiced by Frank Welker) - are two Doberman dogs that also help the officer George, Katty and her friends in the capture of Alex and Tom. They play a role very similar to that of Roscoe and DeSoto of Oliver and Company, but unlike Roscoe and DeSoto, Max and Lucky are heroes. *'Mrs. Layla' (voiced by Ariel Winter) - is the school's Katty teacher, who has a fondness for her students. *'Aurora Smith' (voiced by Jane Withers) - is Katty's grandmother. *'Harold Smith' (voiced by Corey Burton) - is Katty's Grandfather. *'Cyberbot' (voiced by Frank Welker): a giant wolf-like robot that kidnaps Freddy and tries to annihilate him. He is the main antagonist in the episode in "Freddy in Space." Other Characters *'Mark Frederick '(voiced by Charlie Adler) - is a merchant who sells a food called, "Mark's Friets Burger." He is a rich man and very pompous and cold, since he does not like children to ruin his work, especially Katty and his friends, but then he is fired by his boss for causing disasters in his store and then taken to jail for committing various crimes and for selling fake food. *'Poppie's Parents '(Vocal Effects by Frank Welker) - They are a couple of hungry wolves looking for their son, which in the end they manage to find and thank Bonnie for progeter her son. It is later revealed that the father is the leader of a pack of wolves in the forest. *'Mario the Carpenter' (voiced by Charlie Addler) - He is a carpenter who always works in his house, building wooden houses and other things. He is also an ally of Katty, who is saved from two thieves, along with Freddy and his friends. * Santa Claus (voiced by Michael Bell) - It is an obese man who is the one who brings gifts to all children. He lives in the North Pole and only appears in the "Christmas in Fazbear" and "Rudolph Comes to Town" episodes. * Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (Voiced by Cam Clarke) - A red-nosed reindeer and one of the Santa Claus flyers. He only appears in the "Rudolph Comes to Town" episode. * Roy the Lion (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - He is an African lion that lives in the zoo of Central Park. He befriends Freddy, his friends and Katty. * Bone the Hunter (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A cruel hunter who tries to hunt Roy and have his skin. In the end, the animatronics and Katty frustrate his plans and the hunter end up being eaten by Roy and Maya (Off screen) * Maya the Lioness (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - A lioness who is Roy's partner and lives in the Central Park Zoo. * Louie the Zookeeper (voiced by Ernie Sabella) - He is a zookeeper in Central Park. He admires Roy and Maya, the two lions who often treat them very well. * Dasher (voiced by David Schwimmer) - One of the Santa Claus' Reindeers. * Dancer (voiced by Ernie Sabella) - Other of the Santa Claus' Reindeers. * Prancer '(voiced by Samuel E. Wright) - Other of the Santa Claus' Reindeers. * '''Vixen '(voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Other of the Santa Claus' Reindeers. * 'Comet '(voiced by Bob Joles) - Other of the Santa Claus' Reindeers. * 'Cupid '(voiced by Bill Farmer) - Other of the Santa Claus' Reindeers. * 'Donnor '(voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Other of the Santa Claus' Reindeers. * 'Blitzen '(voiced by Gary Oldman) - Other of the Santa Claus' Reindeers. * '''Maurice the Chef (voiced by Jerry Orbach): He is a chef at a restaurant called "Mustacho's Spaguetti". He has a French accent and is Katty's friend. Episodes * List of Episodes of The New Adventures of Freddy Fazbear and Friends Home Video Release The New Adventures of Freddy Fazbear and Friends: A Magical Adventure, (a compilation of episodes with scenes from Five Nights at Freddy's) is released on VHS in May 1996 and on DVD on April 9, 2002. TV Films: At the end of the series in 1996, there were two animated films that derived from the animated series and were only broadcast on TV. The TV films are: * [[Christmas at Freddy's|'Christmas at Freddy's']]: It was a lively Christmas film, which was about Foxy, Mangle and Bonnie trying to find a Christmas tree, but Springtrap tries to avoid it and ruin Christmas at the Pizzeria. The film was broadcast only on television on December 9, 1998 and then was relaunched on November 4, 2002 for the United Kingdom. It was one of the first TV filmderivatives of the series, although Katty never appeared in the film. * [[Five Nights at Freddy's: Night of the Werefox|'Night of the Werefox']]: It was a film mainly of Halloween in which it is based on the legendary creature of the folk the Werewolf. It was released in 2001, after the launch of Sister Location in 2000. Other Languages: * مغامرات جديدة لفريدي Fazbear وأصدقائه (Arabian) * Die neuen Abenteuer von Freddy Fazbear und seinen Freunden (German) * Les Noves Aventures de Freddy Fazbear i els seus Amics (Catalan) * 弗雷迪·法茲比爾和他的朋友們的新冒險 (Chinese) * Les nouvelles aventures de Freddy Fazbear et ses amis (French) * Le nuove avventure di Freddy Fazbear and Friends (Italian) * As Novas Aventuras de Freddy Fazbear e Friends (Galician) * フレディ・ファズベアと友達のノヴァ冒険として (Japan) * 프레디 파즈 베어와 그의 친구들의 새로운 모험 (Korean) * Freddy Fazbear e suas aventuras (Portugues) (Brazilian) * As novas aventuras de Freddy Fazbear e amigos (Portugues) (European) * Новые приключения Фредди Фазбира и его друзей (Russian) * La gran aventura de Freddy y sus amigos (Spanish) (Spain) * Las Nuevas Aventuras de Freddy Fazbear y sus Amigos (Spanish) (Latin Spanish) Trivia * The visual images of the series are very similar to Jungle Cubs ''(1996) and ''Timon and Pumbaa (1995). * It was the first animated television series derived from the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. * Katty was the first child character that interacts with the animatronics in an animated series, the second is Chris, the character in the 1997 direct video sequel. * From this series, Jim Cummings begins to lend his voice to the character of Foxy for the series, although his original voice actor Burt Reynolds will not resume it. The only voice actors who return for an animated series to play their respective characters are Freddy Fazbear, Mangle and Mike, who are played again by John Goodman, Tress MacNeille and Steve Perry. * Originally Puppet was planned to appear in the series, but the idea was discarded from the final script and the only character in the sequel that was in the series, was Mangle. Gallery: Disney's The New Adventures of Freddy Fazbear and Friends logo.png Disney's The New Adventures of Freddy Fazbear and Friends-0.png|Promotional Poster Category:TV Series Category:Disney TV Shows Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Television programming by Toon Disney Category:Toon Disney shows Category:Comedy Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:1993 animated series